1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to joysticks, which are control devices which include a universally pivotable shaft for actuating a plurality of switches to control associated electronic equipment, such as the movement of a cursor on a computer screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Joysticks typically include an elongated shaft universally pivotally mounted on a base structure which carries a plurality of switches. One end of the shaft carries an actuator which responds to pivotal movements of the shaft to actuate one or more of the switches. One such prior joystick is manufactured by Wico Corporation under part no. 159844. In that prior joystick the actuator has a tubular portion which telescopically fits over the actuating end of the shaft and is retained in place by a clip, which bears against the distal end of the actuator and clamps it against a bushing on the shaft, thereby axially to position the actuator for proper actuation of the switches.
One problem with the prior Wico joystick and other similar joysticks is that, when used for controlling certain computer programs, such as certain sophisticated video games, rapid and frequent movements of the handle are necessary. While pivotal movements are required to operate the joystick and effect actuation of the switches, the user also frequently inadvertently rotates the handle shaft about its axis. Because the actuator is clamped in place on the shaft, it tends to rotate with the shaft, and these rotational movements may be sufficient to inadvertently actuate one or more of the switches, resulting in spurious control signals.